Truth, Dare, and Lemon Drops
by Lightning Shakira
Summary: See what happens when Sirius locks James and Lily in a closet as a joke...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything in it belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bro. We don't own James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, or Peter; we're just borrowing them for a bit. The only thing we own is the lemon drop.  
  
  
  
"Great!" James Potter exclaimed as the closet door slammed shut behind him, "I should have known he was up to something. He's been smiling way too much. SIRIUS! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"  
  
Lily smiled a bit nervously and crossed her arms while James started looking for his wand. "He took my wand too! Do you have yours?"  
  
Lily looked down and patted her robes, she sighed, feeling nothing but fabric. "No..."  
  
"Lovely." James started to pound on the door. "SIRIUS!"  
  
"At least you're not claustrophobic...or are you?" Lily asked, trying not smirk.  
  
James glanced towards Lily then looked away. "N...no... What gave you that idea?"  
  
Lily gave a snort. "James, are you claustrophobic?"  
  
"Of course not! ...I just don't like being in small dark spaces."  
  
Lily got a look of sympathy on her face. "Well that's what being claustrophobic means..."  
  
James sighed, "Fine. I'm claustrophobic. Happy?"  
  
"No, of course not," Lily said, tilting her head to the side.  
  
James gave another sigh. "So, how are we going to get out of here?"  
  
"I don't know, but here. Come here," Lily beckoned him towards her.  
  
James moved a little closer to Lily. "That good?"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "Okay, sit down."  
  
James sat down on the floor, "Okay.."  
  
Lily took a seat next to him. "Okay, take a deep breath." James took a deep breath and Lily nodded. "Good, let it out slowly."  
  
James let the breath out. Lily nodded and made him do it a few more times then asked, "Does that feel a bit better?"  
  
"Actually it does.."  
  
Lily gave a faint smile, "See?"  
  
"Mhm...." James leaned back against the wall. "Now, how are we going to get out of here?"  
  
"I could throw myself against the door again and again until it opens, or I pass out," Lily smirked and raised an eyebrow. "I don't know, James."  
  
"And you call yourself smart," James smiled to show he was joking. "How long do you think Sirius will keep us locked up in here?"  
  
Lily snorted. "I don't know, you know him better then I do, why did he put us in here in the first place?"  
  
"Who knows how Sirius's mind works? He probably just decided that locking us in a closet would be funny.."  
  
Lily nodded, looked down, and started playing with her hands. "Yea....I guess so."  
  
"So.." James ran a hand throw his hair.  
  
Lily bit her lip, hard. She didn't want to admit she was glad to be locked in a closet with him. "So.."  
  
James got an evil smile on his face and Lily raised an eyebrow at him. "Want to play truth or dare?" He asked. Lily opened and closed her mouth a few times.  
  
"Oh....sure.."  
  
"Truth or dare?"  
  
"Umm...dare."  
  
"I dare you to eat that." James pointed at an old lemon drop lying in the corner.  
  
Lily looked it then back at him. "Are you joking?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Lily made a face at him, then pursed her lips and picked the lemon drop up. She popped it into her mouth and made a face. "Urgh!"  
  
James started laughing, "I didn't think you'd actually do that!"  
  
"I always do my dares," Lily smirked.  
  
"Interesting.."  
  
"Is it?"  
  
"Yes, your turn to ask me."  
  
"Truth or dare James?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
Lily smirked and looked down, then back at him. "Who do you like?"  
  
James nervously ran his hand through his hair, "Is it to late to choose dare?" "Nope, I dare you to tell me who you like," Lily smirked.  
  
James glared at her then quickly looked away. "Okay.." He mumbled something incoherent.  
  
"Yea," Lily then mumbled incoherently, "is very pretty." Lily snorted and leaned over and smacked him. "Tell me! I ate the nasty candy!"  
  
"Ow! You didn't have to do that," James said, rubbing his cheek.  
  
"Oh that didn't hurt. You suck. Now tell me!"  
  
"Fine," His voice dropped to a whisper, "You."  
  
Lily felt her stomach do a flip flop. "Me....?"  
  
"No, Evans, the other person sitting in here with me."  
  
Lily smiled and looked down, biting her lip. "Your turn, Potter."  
  
"Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Who do you like?"  
  
Lily smirked and looked at him, then mumbled incoherently, in a mocking way.  
  
"Funny, Evans. You crack me up."  
  
"Well, now you know how I felt."  
  
James sighed. "I guess that's fair. Now, who do you like?"  
  
Lily smiled at him. "You."  
  
James frowned. "Don't mess around. Who do you really like?"  
  
"James, I like you." Lily said and James started choking. Lily raised her eyebrows and put a hand on his knee. "Are you okay?!"  
  
James stopped chocking and cleared his throat. "Yeah....your turn."  
  
Lily snorted and sat back against the wall. "Okay....truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Dare....hmm...." Lily pursed her lips in thought. "I dare you to.."  
  
"You dare me to..?"  
  
Lily smirked then looked at him. "Kiss me."  
  
"Okay." James moved closer to her then leaned in and kissed her. Lily smiled then tilted her head up to kiss him back.  
  
Behind them, the closet door opened and a voice said, "Well, well, well. I see my work here is done."  
  
Lily turned bright red and broke off the kiss, looking towards the door. James stood up and offered Lily his hand and said, "Padfoot, if I were you, I'd start running." Lily smirked and took his hand, using it to stand.  
  
Sirius started backing out of the closet. "Come on, Prongs. I helped you! You wouldn't hurt your best friend, would you?" Sirius gulped as James glared at him. "Lily! You won't let James hurt me, will you?"  
  
Lily smirked and holds James' hand. "You see, I would hold him back, but I had to eat a slimy, old, lemon drop in there...and it's all your fault ..."  
  
Remus chuckled quietly from behind Sirius. James took a small step forward and Sirius backed up some more, revealing the laughing Remus. "Were you in on this too, Moony?" Remus looked at James and shook his head no. "Oh no, no, no, of course not ...."  
  
"I can't believe this! Next thing you know, you'll be telling me Peter was n on this too!" A small whimper is heard from behind Remus. Remus snorted then covered his mouth. Lily laughed in disbelief and shook her head.  
  
James took a deep breath. "Fine. Give us back our wands and all will be forgiven."  
  
Remus looked at Sirius, waiting for him to give back the wands. Lily raised an eyebrow and held out her hand. Sirius gave Remus a panicked look. "Uh..where did I put the wands?"  
  
Remus looked at Sirius in disbelief and shook his head. "Sirius! You idiot!"  
  
"You lost our wands? How could you lose our wands?" James asked.  
  
Lily's jaw dropped. "Sirius!"  
  
Sirius started inching away. "I didn't lose them....I just..misplaced them."  
  
Lily gave him a look. "You have got to be joking."  
  
James took another deep breath. "Okay, someone just summon them." Peter looked around stupidly, as if expecting them to just appear. James sighed. "With a summoning charm."  
  
"Erm..Remus?" Peter asked.  
  
"Accio James and Lily's wands." Remus smirked as the wands flew out of Sirius' pocket.  
  
"Uh..whoops?" Sirius tried.  
  
Peter started laughing and Remus handed them their wands. "Thank you Mr. Moony." James twirled his wand in his hand. "Now, what to do with you, Padfoot."  
  
Peter and Remus smirked at Sirius. "Er..What to do with me?" Sirius took another step back. "James..buddy..old pal..You said if I gave you back your wands you wouldn't hurt me!"  
  
Lily snorted and twirled her wand too. "That lemon drop was really disgusting you know.. "  
  
James looked at Lily, "The closet?"  
  
Lily smile and nodded. "Brilliant idea." Peter started laughing.  
  
"All of them?" James questioned.  
  
Peter stopped laughing. "B-but James, I..I didn't do anything!"  
  
"Right.." James rolled his eyes. "Accio Remus, Sirius, and Peter's wands!" James laughed as they flew into his hands.  
  
"You know this wasn't my idea..come on James," Remus nodded towards Sirius, trying to tell James that it was all his idea.  
  
"Mhm.." James grabbed Peter and put it in the closet. Lily smirked again.  
  
"Argh!" Peter yelled.  
  
"James, you really don't want to do this, do you?" Sirius asked as he tried to dodge James but fails. James threw Sirius in the closet. Remus started to slide away.  
  
"Now Remus, we can do this the nice way or the hard way.. "  
  
Remus laughed and started running. "GET HELP, MOONY!" Peter yelled.  
  
Lily laughed and stood in front of the closet so Sirius and Peter couldn't get out. James pointed his wand at Remus. "Perfectius Totalus!"  
  
Remus stopped dead in his tracks. James picked him up and put him in the closet. He removed the curse and shut the door. "Would you like to do the honors of locking it, Lily?"  
  
"Oh come on James! I gave you your wand!" Remus yelled.  
  
Lily smiled and locked the door with a click. James smirked, "Oh don't worry, Moony. We'll let you out soon!"  
  
"They're smushing me!" Peter exclaimed.  
  
"James Potter!" Remus said.  
  
"This isn't fair! I put a hot girl in here with you!" Sirius whined.  
  
"You think I'm hot? Why, thank you, Sirius," Lily grinned.  
  
"I'm sorry; I have other business to attend to.." James grabbed Lily's hand. "Bye!"  
  
Lily took his hand. "Where are we going now?"  
  
James grinned. "Oh, I don't know..I thought we could finish our game."  
  
Lily smiled back. "Sounds good to me."  
  
The End. 


	2. A Night to Remember

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything in it belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bro. We don't own James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, or Peter; we're just borrowing them for a bit. The only thing we own is the lemon drop.

A/N: This chapter is set a few years in the future. James and Lily have just gotten married and they're at their reception. We hope you like it!

Lily looked like she was glowing as she looked around at all of the guests, the reception was outside, and the stars were shining brightly in the sky. She looked up at them, then down at her dress, and off-white thing that was form fitting and slightly low cut at the top with buttons all down the back, then flowed out into a silky skirt at the bottom. Her hair was pinned up elegantly in a loose bun while a few loose curls fell down to frame her pretty face. 

James loosened his tie a bit and smiled happily while watching Lily from across the room. It was like he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. The young man who had been trying to talk to him gave up and walked away.

Lily looked around at the guests again, then smiled and looked over at James, ginning even more when she met his eyes. She walked over to him and put her hands on his shoulders, "Are you happy?"

James wrapped his arms around her waist. "Never been happier. Are you?"

She nodded, "I don't think it's possible for me to be any happier."

James grinned at her. "It seem like just yesterday Sirius was locking up in that closet..."

She laughed, "Don't remind me, I can still taste that candy when I think about it."

"But it was worth it," James chuckled.

"You didn't have to eat the candy, so speak for yourself," She smirked. James pretended to pout and made a little 'hmpf' noise. Lily mimicked his pout, like a mother does to a sulking child. A slow song started playing and James perked up, forgetting what he was pouting about.

"Want to dance, milady?"

She smiled at him, "I would love to." She snorted and curtsied, "Good sir." 

James grinned and led Lily out to the dance floor. She followed, feeling like she was walking on air. They reached the floor and James pulled her into his arms then started dancing. Lily grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning against him and resting her head on his chest.

James smiled. He let his eyes wander around the room and frowned when he saw Sirius making faces at him. He closed his eyes and moved them further into the dance floor. Lily moved her head onto his shoulder, moving one hand to gently play with his hair at the back, breathing in his scent and smiling faintly. James kissed the top of her head and murmured, "I love you."

She grinned and tilted her head up slightly. "I love you, too," She muttered by his ear before kissing his earlobe softly.

James gave a lazy smile. "Want to head to the hotel?"

She smiled and moved her face to look at him, nodding, "Yes, I do."

James' smiled turned into a grin as he led Lily off the dance floor. She giggled quietly and followed him, keeping her hand in his. James stopped at the edge of the dance floor and looked back at Lily. "Want to say bye or should we just leave?"

"I don't think we'll be missed." She glanced back at the guests, then at him.

James led the way outside to the limo that was waiting for them. He nodded to the driver and opened the door for Lily. "Ladies first."

She smiled. "Thank you." She slid into the limo and looked around, raising her eyebrows and making an 'ooh' face.

He got in next to her and shut the door behind him. He smiled at the look on her face. "You like?"

She grinned and nodded, turning in her seat to face him, "I like very much."

"Good." James opened up the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of wine. He got two glasses from the rack about it. "Wine?"

She smiled and nodded, "Please."

He pulled the cork and poured her some wine. He handed her the glass then poured some for himself. She smirked and clinked her glass with his, taking a sip of her wine and looking at him over the glass. James sipped his wine. "What are you smirking at, Dah-ling?"

"Nothing, Dah-ling." She continued watching him, crossing her leg towards him. James smiled at his wife but he couldn't help feeling a bit nervous. This was after all, his wedding night. Lily looked around the limo then back at him, smiling again. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking about tonight…"

She smiled, "What about tonight…?"

"Well…" James trailed off and blushed.

She raised an eyebrow, "Well what?"

"Well, it's our wedding night."

She nodded, "That it is."

"Right."

She smirked, "So tell me, what are you thinking?"

"Just that it's our *wedding* night…"

"We've covered that, James," She smiled. "Why can't you tell me what's on your mind? We're married now; we're supposed to be able to talk about this kind of thing, so go on." She nudged him gently with her arm.

James looked around the limo and suddenly felt his claustrophobia kicking in. He took a deep breath. "I'm..." He muttered incoherently and took another deep breath.

"You're what?" She shifted closer.

"A little nervous," he said in a small voice.

She smiled, "You'll be fine, I know you will." She leaned in to kiss him softly on the cheek.

James took a couple more deep breaths trying to calm down. He gave her a weak smile, "Thanks."

She smiled back then looked up when they pulled up to the motel and the driver opened the door for them. James gave a sigh of relief as he got out of the limo. He turned back and extended his hand to Lily. She smiled and took his hand, stepping out of the limo and looking up at the hotel, then back at him, "Ready?"

"Yes." James started guiding them towards the hotel. Lily followed him, now beginning to feel slightly nervous herself. "Want to wait here while I check us is?" James asked at they entered the lobby.

She nodded and smiled at him, watching as he went to check them in. James went up to the counter and quickly got them checked in. He motioned for Lily to join him. She walked over to him, linking arms with him and beaming. He smiled and followed the bellhop that led them to their room. She tried not to giggle, she didn't know why she wanted to giggle, she didn't find anything funny, maybe it's just because she was nervous.

Once they were in the room and the bell hop had left (not before James had handed over a large tip) James sat on the couch and looked at Lily. "So…"

She looked around the room, then over at him, smiling faintly, "So."

"Buttons," James said, trying to joke.

She laughed, "Well, I can't reach them!" She smirked and turned around. "I thought I'd make you work." She said with a giggle, thinking about the long line of buttons down the back of her dress.

James frowned as he looked at the buttons. "Couldn't you have gotten a dress with a zipper?"

"I can just leave it on if you'd like." She smirked more and looked over her shoulder at him. James grumbled and started to unbutton them.

"Lily! I've been at this for hours!" James whined, knowing full well that it had only been a couple of minutes.

Lily suppressed her laughter as she looked at him over her shoulder. "I thought it would be fun," she teased.

James grumbled again. "Hmpf."

"Well they say good things don't come easy, right?" She arched an eyebrow.

James rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. He smiled as he undid the last button. "Done!"

"See, it wasn't that bad, was it?" She grinned.

James fell back onto the large couch and pouted. "My hands are crippled!"

"Aww." She smirked and walked over to him, sitting down beside him and taking one of his hands in her, massaging it gently. "We can't have that, especially not tonight."

An evil smile crept onto his face. "No we can't." James wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her down next to him. She laughed quietly, turning onto her side beside him, still holding his hand; she smirked and moved her bright green eyes to look at him, softly kissing the tips of each of his fingers. James smiled and vaguely wondered if they should move to the bed. Lily put down that hand and picked up the other one, massaging it as well before kissing his fingertips again. 

When she was done, he stretched his hands a bit. "All better."

"Good, now you can use them." She giggles quietly and shifted closer to him.

"Aren't you going to do the cliché 'let me slip into something more comfortable'?" James asked, jokingly.

She sat up a bit, "Sure I could do that." She smirked and slid off the couch, standing up, "You stay here, I'll go slip into something more...comfortable." She suppressed mad giggles as she tried to make a 'sexy' kind of voice.

James frowned. He realized he should have said that. "Fine," he said, sighing.

She frowned, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Go change into something more comfortable." James smiled to show he was fine.

"Fine, you get on the bed." She smirked and nodded to the bed. "I'll be back."

**Meanwhile…Sirius was trying to remember the room number…***

James got up from the couch and moved to the bed. He pulled of his shoes and took of his shirt then laid back.

Lily went into the bathroom and shut the door, "WOW IT'S HUGE!" He heard her proclaim from the other side of the door, she then realized how un-sexy she sounded, then realized what she said and laughed, "The bathroom is..."

James chuckled and called, "Get used to saying that!" Then he rested his head on the pillow and closed his eyes. His last thought before he fell asleep was he was going to have to buy a bed like that.

Lily snorted quietly at him, then slipped off her dress and hung it on the back of the door, she was wearing a black kind of slip thing underneath, it was see through so her bra and underwear were visible underneath, she smiled and let out a deep breath, before letting her hair down, it was all curly and it cascaded down her back, and opening the bathroom door slowly, peeking into the dimly lit bedroom. James snored in his sleep and rolled over. She dropped her jaw and threw open the bathroom door, storming over to the bed, "James Potter, you had better be joking!"

"Lily, I can miss breakfast, its okay…" James mumbled. 

She shook her head in disbelief and grabbed a pillow from the other side of the bed, yanking the sheets off of him and leaving him the covers, she stormed over to the couch and lied down, looking a combination of upset and furious. James woke up as the sheets were removed. He sat up in bed looking groggy. He blinked a few times and then saw Lily lying on the couch. "Hey Lils, whatcha doing over there?" He asked as he got off the bed and started moving towards her.

"I am going to bed," She nearly snarled, turning her back to him and pulling the sheets around her, pulling them up to just underneath her nose and narrowing her eyes at the back of the couch.

James stood facing her back, looking confused. "Is this because I rested my eyes for a few minutes?"

"Rested your eyes?!" She sat up, the sheets falling down to her lap, she quickly pulled them back up to her collarbone, "James you were snoring!"

James pretended like he hadn't seen her outfit since she obviously didn't want him to see it. "My nose is stuffy! It just sounded like I was snoring."

"You are an awful liar." She laid down again. "Goodnight James, don't worry, you won't miss breakfast," She spat, biting her lip.

James gave a small gasp realizing he had been asleep, and probably talking in it too. He knelt down next to the couch. "I'm sorry, Lily. I didn't mean to fall asleep! Really. I've been up really since really early and all the excitement of today just wore me out. And that bed is *really* comfy…I'm sorry!"

She didn't budge, she kept her back turned to him and felt like crying, who did this happen to? No one. She shut her eyes and bit her lip more, she was not going to cry, she was not going to cry.

"Come on, Lils. I love you. I didn't mean to fall asleep. Really."

"You fell asleep on our wedding night," She hissed quietly, still glaring at the couch.

"Li-ly. I didn't mean too! Come on…" James sighed. "You look really beautiful you know…Fine if you're going to sleep on the couch, I'm sleeping on the floor." James laid down on the floor next to the couch.

She sighed loudly, "I'm so sorry that I'm not interesting enough to keep you awake, you can sleep on the bed if it's so comfortable, I don't care."

"On the contrary *Mrs. Potter*, you are so interesting that when you leave a room it becomes so dreadfully boring in comparison that I fall asleep…"

"Nice save, not good enough, go to bed James if you're so tired." She crossed her arms.

"I wasn't lying. And I'm not tired. And even when I do get tired, I'm sleeping right here because you're sleeping here and I want to be next to my wife."

"Oh no really James it's fine." She couldn't help but look over her shoulder at him, "It's not like this night is special or anything."

"It is. And I'm staying right here."

She sighed loudly and turned away from him again, she wanted to reach out and touch him so bad, but she wouldn't. Nope, nope, nope, she was holding her ground.

James sighed and sat up. "At least go sleep in the bed. I'll take the couch, I don't want you to get a backache." 

"I'm fine." She said quietly, keeping her back to him. 

"Please?"

            She shook her head no stubbornly.

James stood up then leaned over the couch. He gave Lily a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry, Love." He kissed the corner of her mouth. She smiled faintly but tried not to. He gave her a soft kiss on the lips. She gave in and leaned up to kiss him back softly. James wrapped his arms around her and picked her up, carrying her over to the very comfortable bed. She giggles quietly and wrapped her arms around his neck, kicking the bed sheets off as he lifted her up. James grinned and eyed her outfit as he sat her on the bed.

She smirked faintly and pushed herself back on the bed, "Now are you awake?"

"Yes." He smiled. "See, now isn't this bed comfy?"

She snorted quietly, "Yes, but lonely." She raised her eyebrow at him, using her finger to signal for him to 'come here.' James laid down next too Lily and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled and laid down, moving her arms around his neck. 

"I love you," James said. Then he kissed her.

***Meanwhile, outside the door, Sirius took off the listening charm and smirked. He turned to Peter and Remus. "Our work here is done, boys. The sleeping charmed worked great!" The three guys stiffled laughs and left.***

The End.


End file.
